


Ходящий по лезвию

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: Он ходит по лезвию ножа. Всю жизнь Дерек только этим и занимается.





	Ходящий по лезвию

Стайлз бьет его со всего маху. Голова запрокидывается набок, клацают челюсти, ресницы вздрагивают, будто в веки продели проволоку и теперь с силой тащат. Дерек открывает глаза. Он зачерпывает воздух, а руки инстинктивно смыкаются на чужих руках, держащих его за ворот свитера.

— Ебнутый. Больше не смей, слышишь?

Глаза Стайлза напротив воспаленные, зрачки огромные, темные, сокращающиеся в глубине радужки, как гладь ночного озера, рушимая брошенным камнем. Щеки в грязи и крови, исчерчены полосами, из-под которых видна бледная кожа.

Дерек не спрашивает, что случилось. Сам знает. Он чуть было не сдох. Прямо здесь, среди грязи, сухих листьев и собственной крови. Но Стайлз не позволил. Удержал.

И сейчас держит, цепляется за Дерека. Костяшки на руках счесаны, выпачканные в его крови пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются на ткани свитера, словно он хочет то ли оттолкнуть, то ли прижать к себе, то ли снова вмазать, что есть силы. Дерек признает, что заслужил.

— Как долго…?

Горло дерет, словно стальным гаком.

Он хочет спросить, как долго он был в отключке.

Как долго Стайлз думал, что им обоим крышка.

Стайлз хмурится, пальцы стискивают ткань, Дерек ощущает это ладонями. У него красноватые белки глаз и сухие, искусанные губы.

— Слишком долго, — хрипит он.

Впервые за очень долгое время Дерек хочет извиниться. Прижать Стилински к себе, успокоить, вдохнуть жизнь и тепло жилистого тела, чтобы доказать, что живой. Что живы. Что опять прорвались. Опять надрали смерти задницу.

Но он не делает ни того, ни другого.

— Ясно, — кивает.

В глотке сухо и сипло. Ребра изнутри прижигает огнем, когда он ловит взгляд Стайлза. Но тот ничего не говорит. Молча поджимает губы и помогает подняться, стискивая руку на предплечье Дерека.

Так же молча они идут к джипу. Дерека изнутри жрет чувство вины, откусывает по кускам и перемалывает тупыми зубами. Он ходит по лезвию ножа. Всю жизнь Дерек только этим и занимается. Он не умеет по-другому.

Идущий рядом Стайлз — зол. Это видно по напряженным скулам и рту, сведенному в упрямую линию. Дерек чувствует его злость на своей коже, серным запахом она оседает в носоглотке.

Он виноват. Заслужил. Подставился, подставил.

Он ходит по лезвию ножа всю свою жизнь.

Откуда Дерек мог знать, что следом за ним, сцепленный одной и той же цепью, будет идти Стайлз.

***

 

Питер говорит:

— Замкнутый круг. Один должен спасать другого, чтобы не умереть самому.

Стайлз усиленно притворяется глухонемым, слепым и умственно-отсталым, чтобы ничего не отвечать. Питер хмыкает на его попытки и опирается поясницей на джип, прищуриваясь от едкого дыма. Стилински намеренно выдыхает в его сторону горькое облако, чтобы тот свалил. Комары-кровопийцы боятся табачного дыма. Он надеется, что оборотни тоже не очень-то его жалуют. Сегодня с него крови попили достаточно.

— В конечном итоге не всегда ясно, кого ты спасаешь — его или себя. Это так глупо, не находишь?

Ночь холодная и беззвездная. Стайлз забрался к утесу, надеясь побыть одному. Хейл через хер кинул все его планы, нарушив всё своим присутствием. Стайлз понятия не имеет, как он его нашел. Может, по запаху злости и отчаянья, которыми он провонял всё в радиусе нескольких миль.

— В некотором роде, это даже романтично. Такая себе извращенная интерпретация «Жили они долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день».

— Решил попиздеть за жизнь или мимо проходил? — взрывается Стайлз.

Питер сверкает лукавой улыбкой.

— Рад, что ты вернулся, Стайлзи. Я, конечно, люблю поговорить в пустоту, но живой оппонент — это намного лучше.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает прямо.

Он устал. У него нет ни сил, ни желания состязаться с Питером в красноречии и остроумии.

— Дай ему шанс.

Питер произносит это так просто, будто действительно верит в то, что говорит. Или решил поприкалываться, а Стайлз попался под руку. Выбрал его жертвой какого-то своего дурацкого и ни фига не смешного розыгрыша.

Но ни один мускул на серьезном лице не двигается. Серые, со стальным блеском глаза, смотрят пристально и сосредоточенно.

Стайлз усмехается. Пальцы обжигает искрящийся табак.

— А оно ему надо?

— А тебе? — парирует оборотень.

Кулаком в ироничную рожу — хочется до зудящих, раздолбанных костяшек. Потому что Питер ни черта не знает и не понимает, что творится между ним и Дереком. Стайлз и сам в этом плохо преуспел.

— Иди куда шел, Питер.

Хейл, кажется, ничуть не удивлен. Спокойно выдерживает раздраженный взгляд, и вскидывает подбородок, пряча руки в карманы джинсов.

— Он уезжает из города. Подумал, тебе это будет интересно.

Несколько фраз, а вышибают из-под ног ощущение твердой почвы похлеще хука с правой. Стайлз не до конца может определить, чего в нем сейчас больше: кипящей ярости или тупого, давящего отчаянья.

— Тебе-то это зачем?

Ему, правда, интересно. Он помнит, как Хейл-старший сочувственно-иронично потрепал Дерека по плечу, когда узнал, что тот предназначен Стайлзу. Стилински хотел поступить точно так же.

Питер закатывает глаза.

— Считай это проявлением моего великодушия.

Стилински фыркает, улыбаясь уголком рта. Тушит окурок носком кеда и зябко сутулится от набежавшего вдруг ветра. В воздухе пахнет грозой. Стайлз подумывает остаться до тех пор, пока небо не разверзнется и не хлынет проливной дождь, способный смыть усталость этого дня. Да и всех предыдущих.

— А если серьезно?

Питер раздраженно передергивает плечами и выдыхает, клоня голову на бок. Он не хочет отвечать. Это видно. Наверное, он вообще уже жалеет, что влез во всё это. Знать бы ещё зачем.

Колеблется несколько секунд, смотря на Стайлза с прищуром, а затем сдается. Опять закатывает глаза и качает головой.

— Он мой племянник, Стайлзи. Если бы я хотел его смерти, то придумал бы что-нибудь более изощренное. Ты так не думаешь? Пусть мы с ним и не ладим, по его вине, между прочим, он всё равно Хейл. Родная кровь, чёрт возьми. И сам не пойму, когда стал такой сентиментальный. Может, годы?

Темное полотно неба рассекает молния. Стайлз прикусывает язык, чтобы не ляпнуть о Лоре, которая тоже была родной кровью Питера, однако это не помешало ему же убить её. Он не желает продолжать разговор. На это банально нет времени, сил, моральных и физических резервов.

Уставать - это нормально.

Стягивать остатки здравого смысла и перематывать их изолентой, чтобы не расклеиться окончательно – нет.

Вздыхает, потирая лоб. Признает поражение. Стайлз признал его ещё до проступившей на коже метки.

— Где этот мудак?

***

 

К своим двадцати семи годам Дерек понимает, что он ни черта не разбирается в жизни. Сколько растраченных впустую шансов и возможностей. Сколько попыток впрячься за то, что, в конечном итоге, не будет иметь никакого смысла. Сколько попыток слепить из себя того, кем не хочешь быть на самом деле; попыток стать тем, кем тебя хотели видеть мертвые, которым уже нет никакого дела до мира живых.

Дерек утрамбовывает свою жизнь в Бейкон-Хиллс в спортивную сумку. Он думает: давно надо было. Как только на ребрах проступила метка, как только к нему ворвался весь взъерошенный Стайлз, стаскивающий на ходу футболку и тыкающий себе пальцем на левый бок. Там было его имя. Его гребанное имя, как приговор. Судьба будто специально испытывала на прочность. Вся суть была в том, что она специально выбрала человека, которого он хотел тащить за собой меньше всего. Человека, за которого он бы сложил свою волчью голову, не сомневаясь и секунды. Беда только в том, что сделай он это — голова Стилински полетела бы следом.

Дверь лофта разрывается грохотом. Хейл не двигается. Он учуял Стайлза ещё тогда, когда тот сердито затормозил шинами джипа около дома. Учуял, но не предпринял ничего, чтобы скрыть то, что собирается сделать. Судя по тому, как Стилински задыхался от ярости, поднимаясь по ступенькам, Питер-на черта-ты лезешь-вообще всё ему разболтал.

— Решил показать проблемам мохнатую задницу?

Так вот, без прелюдий, выкладывает всё, как на блюдечке. Голос у Стайлза запыхавшийся, местами дрожит от эмоций и быстрого бега.

Дерек двигает челюстями и продолжает складывать вещи. Его плечи напряжены, руки напряжены, до предела напряжен и внутренний волк.

— Ты не вовремя, Стайлз.

Он стоит спиной и не поворачивается. Ощущает Стилински всеми клетками тела, натянутыми до предела нервами. И думает, что это ненормально. Ебал он это всё.

— Меня когда собирался посвятить в свои планы? Никогда или вообще-вообще никогда? —Стайлз плюется обидой.

Дерек _заслужил_.

В голове, в гулкой тишине черепной коробки, он спрашивает: «Какого, блин, Господи? За какие грехи ты дал ему меня?». В голос говорит:

— Я действительно занят, Стайлз.

И по-прежнему упаковывает вещи. Его нутро напряжено так, что скоро долбанет от взрыва, а его потом будут соскабливать со стен. И Стайлза рядом с ним. Потому что — и умерли они в один день. Нахер такую романтику, Питер, н-а-хе-р.

— Ах да, точно, — щелкает пальцами. Дерек слышит в его голосе искусственную улыбку, оскал. Так улыбаются, когда хотят показать, насколько сильно ты разочаровал, хотя и не произносят этого вслух. На веку Дерека таких улыбок было не мало. — Ебаешь мне в спину, оставляя разруливать всё это дерьмо в одиночку.

И снова, как молитва, как сраная мантра: заслужил, подставил, виноват.

— Так будет лучше.

— Тебе? Мне? Кому, чёрт возьми? Потому что мне, блять, легче не станет.

Опускает голову и на секунду прикрывает глаза. Внутри Дерека растягивает на лоскуты. Эмоции Стайлза не поддаются контролю, они захлестывают, топят, как если бы его накрывали толщи воды: тонны, миллионы тонн. Куда там выбраться.

Застегивает сумку и выпрямляется. Пора заканчивать. Он и так решался чересчур долго. Поворачивается, встречаясь взглядом с карими глазами. Стайлз дышит тяжело, брови сдвинуты на переносице. Толстовка перекошена, капюшон лежит где-то на плече. От него пахнет сигаретами и, господи боже, какой же он ещё ребенок, клубничной жвачкой. Со Стайлзом всегда так много противоречий.

— Можешь не волноваться, я не стану лишний раз рисковать головой. Ты в безопасности, — говорит ровно.

Стайлз зло фыркает, зажмуривается, стискивая пальцами переносицу. Он выглядит усталым, потрепанным, затраханым настолько, что волчье сердце захлебывается кровью.

— Благородство прёт со всех щелей. Вы с Питером точно родня. Мне еще и поблагодарить тебя за то, что удираешь?

Разочарование теперь скользит не только в усмешке. Оно написано огромными буквами у него на лице, в карих широко распахнутых. Но Дереку не привыкать. Стайлз не первый, кого он разочаровывает.

— Если у тебя всё, дверь знаешь где, — произносит с нажимом. Дает понять — всё, разговор окончен. Слова теперь бесполезны.

Стайлз криво ухмыляется, склоняя голову и кивая.

Девиз их отношений — разочарование. Огромное, размером с черную дыру или Марианскую впадину. Давит к земле как пресс для опилок, только вместо остатков дерева не сбывшиеся надежды и неоправданные ожидания.

— Окей. Как скажешь. Я проваливаю. Счастливой дороги, короче, и попутного ветра в спину. Не хворай. Пришли открытку, что ли, или хотя бы сраную смс-ку, — строчит, как пулемет. Пожалуй, в этом пустом трепе, который всегда был приклеен к нему как клеймо, Стайлза теперь меньше всего. И будто бы понимает. Затыкается и приподнимает подбородок. Смотрит на Дерека и у него от этого взгляда немеет и сковывает всё существо. Он говорит: — Или нет. Знаешь. Уебывай, Хейл. Так действительно будет лучше. Нам обоим.

И Дерек медленно умирает.

За Стайлзом закрывается дверь, а он стоит, не шевелясь, ещё несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений. Стоит до тех пор, пока беспомощность не валит с ног. Он садится на диван, пряча лицо в ладонях и глухо рычит, желая вспороть себя от глотки до брюха. Наверное, это будет не так больно, как то, что он чувствует сейчас.

К своим двадцати семи годам Дерек понимает, что проебывает всё, к чему прикасается.  
Семья, Пейдж, его Стая. Но только не Стайлз.

Он не может позволить себе проебать ещё и его.

Именно по этой причине Дерек позволяет ему уйти.

Он ходит по лезвию ножа всю жизнь. Вот только Стайлз не обязан делать это с ним.

 _Дерек разрывает цепь_.


End file.
